parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Jack Hood (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) - With Lightsabers.
Here is two lightsaber battles of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood, used with lots of computer programmes. Cast *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs (The Archery Tournament Duel) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabrhit2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabroff1.wav *Hit02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *clash 01.wav *lasrhit1.wav *LSwall01.wav *fx5.wav *LSwall02.wav *Hum 1.wav *4 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 2.wav *3 clash 1.wav *2 clash.wav http://www.gamefront.com/files/files/6081174/better_saber_sounds.zip https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip (KOTOR I) *cb_ls_powerdown.wav (1) *cb_ls_powerup.wav (1) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (The Church Duel) http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 1.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *LSwall01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *fx5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberoff01.wav Transcript (The Archery Tournament Duel) *Snuk: Now, Flash, tell my pal to kiss Sailor Moon, or I've just found a new pincushion. *Paxton: (takes out his red lightsaber, activates it, and swings it at Snuk, who screams when he dodges it, and punches Paxton) Why, you! *Sailor Moon: Kill him! Don't stand there! Kill him! (as the guards charge toward Jack, Snuk tosses Jack two lightsabers, one light blue, and the other light green, in which he grabs, ignites, and fights the guards with their red lightsabers. Snuk, having acviated his yellow lightsaber staff, fights the guards with their red lightsabers and kills one of them. Jack, fighting well, sees Flash activating his red lightsaber, and knocks it out off Flash's hand, making him flee and hide) *Flash Dashing: Don't hurt me! No, no! Don't hurt me! Help! Help! (gasping) Kill him! *Fifi La Fume: Run for it, lassie! This is no place for a lady! (a guard screams when Fifi pokes him and tosses Merlock out of the way) Take that, you scoundrel. *Sailor Moon: Help! Jack, help! (the pursuing guards pursue Sailor Moon, until Jack swings on a rope, and rescues Sailor Moon when they both land on top of the chair) *Mad Jack: Sailor Moon, my love, will you marry me? *Sailoy Moon: Oh, darling, I thought you'd never ask me. (chuckles as she and Jack when they get stuck between of the guards, who of which fight Jack, until they get stuck together) But you could've chosen a more romantic setting. *Guard 1: Jack, what's going on? *Guard 2: Hang on a minute. *Guard 3: We're stuck. *Flash Dashing: Hey, get out of the way. *Guard 4: We can't fight like this. *Guards: Okay, wait. On three... Right... One, two, three! (Jack and Sailor Moon push the guards aside) *Mad Jack: And for our honeymoon, London... *Sailor Moon: Yes! *Mad Jack: Normandy... *Sailor Moon: Yes! *Mad Jack: Moscow, Russia... *Sailor Moon: Why not? (giggles) *Snuk: Ooh, what a main event this is. (chuckles as he bumps the guards onto a train) (Fifi cheers) What a beautiful brawl. (guard shouts as Snuk opens the throttle of General No. 3, a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive, with a coal tender and a coach, before the train starts up and speeds off) *Snuk: Hey! Who's drivin' this runaway train?!! (blows the whistle as Mad Jack, with his two lightsabers, and Smudger, with a black lightsaber, fight together, but accidentally force push each other out of the way, causing Smudger to be sent flying backwards) *Mad Jack: We'll have six children. *Sailor Moon: Six? Oh, a dozen at least. (chuckles as Lube fires some shoots at her, causing her to force push the shot back at him) Take that! (the engine's cowcatcher bumps into Lube, who is sent flying into the cab to shovel some coal, thanks to Tom forcing to be the fireman) *Smudger: Attention, everyone. (grabs the engine's cab and hops inside to join Snuk, who drives the engine toward Merlock, who gets bumped and lands in the locomotive's tender. Snuk grins as he jumps out of the engine's cab, leaving the engine and its cars to run out of control. As Paxton finally takes the controls of the locomotive, he stops the train and sends the engine and its train cars flying backward and landing neatly back on the tracks before the engine sets off with its train cars once again and blows its whistle and collides into the tower, coming off the rails. The elephants trumpets, but grunts) (The Church Duel) *James: Well, it's rainin' now. (chuckles) Things can't get worse. *Paxton: Howdy, James. (organ stops playing with Croc's Father looking shocked with his engine driver hat falling off his head and back on again and his mouth dropping with his pipe falling out of his mouth and back in again with his eyes opened wide) Well, it looks like I dropped by just in time. *Croc's Dad: (angry) What does that big bully want here? *Croc's Mom: Hey, Father, shh. *Paxton: Hmm. Well, what have we got here? *James: Now, just a minute, Paxton. (stuttering) That's the poor box! *Paxton: It sure is, and I'll just take it for poor Prince Flash Dashing. Every little bit helps. *Croc's Mom: Oh, you put that back! *Paxton: And His Majesty also blesses you, eh, Croc's Mother? *James: You thievin' scoundrel! *Paxton: Now, take it easy, James. I'm just doin' my duty. *James: Collectin' taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince Flash Dashing?!! *Paxton: Listen, James. You're mighty preachy, and you're gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose. *James: Get out of my church! Out. (gets up and bumps Merlock right out of his church) *Paxton: Ooh. *James: Out. *Paxton: Ooh. *James: Out. *Paxton: Ooh. *James: Out! *Paxton: Ooh. *Croc's Mother: (as James takes out and ignites a green lightsaber before Paxton takes out and ignites his red lightsaber) Oh, dear me. *James: You want taxes?! (battles Paxton) I'll, give you... taxes! *Paxton: (gets poked in the belly and gets whacked on the head) Ooh! Ow! *Croc's Father: Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him, James! (the battle goes on until James finally slices James's hand with lightsaber in it off before James screams in Luke Skywalker's voice) *Paxton: You're under arrest for high treason to the crown. (puts a rope around James's neck and drags him off) *Croc's Mother: Oh, no. (sighs sadly) *Croc's Father: Oh, there, there, honey. *Tiger: (singing) Every town... has its ups and downs... sometimes ups... outnumber the downs... but not in Nottingham. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts